


The Accountant

by Pocketofposies_1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Other, Poetry, Weight, calories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketofposies_1/pseuds/Pocketofposies_1





	The Accountant

You've traded in your  
Confidence  
For a scale and a preconceived notion.  
An accountant is what you've become.   
Counting calories are your new ABC’s.

I'm watching you waste away.  
Your veins transforming into Braille.  
Your skin transforming into tracing paper.  
Clothes hanging off your  
Skeletal frame.

Your school planner becomes your calorie counter.  
No room for food when you're  
swallowing lies.

Consuming air like its crackers and guzzling water like its air.

You're in too deep now.  
You try to deny.  
To say you don't have a problem.  
But darling…  
I dont think its well to pass out in the hall.

At sixty five pounds   
you blow in the wind.

With pale pupils and dead rimmed irises,   
the only language you are fluent in is numbers.  
Numbers of the scale  
Of calories  
Of days without food.  
An accountant is what you are.

In a malnourished haze you navigate.  
Dim bulbs turned into searchlights.  
Conversations faded into static.

Your stomach now so small  
Fasting for days   
To reach that “perfect size”.  
Yearning for the weight you  
once were.  
An accountant you are.

I'm looking at you.  
Watching you  
Starve.


End file.
